Au delà des espérances
by Pheniamon
Summary: La nouvelle avait retenti comme un coup de tonnerre dans le monde sorcier.... ONE SHOT


_**Auteur : Pheniamon**_

_**Titre : Au delà des espérances**_

_**Résumé : « La nouvelle avait retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans le monde sorcier…. »**_

* * *

La nouvelle avait retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans le monde sorcier. Dans les lieux sorciers, de nouveau fréquentés, les sourires et les murmures étaient présents et aucun sorcier ne pouvait être ne pas au courant.

Dans le Chaudron Baveur, qui n'avait jamais vu depuis 16 ans une clientèle aussi nombreuse, se tenait une petite table silencieuse, contrastant énormément avec les vingtaines de tables qui n'étaient que rire et sourire.

**« Ron, Harry va revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, il sera là pour l'exécution de Lord Voldemort… »**

**« Hermione, c'est la 15eme fois que tu me le dit. »**

Deux adolescents de 17/18 ans se tenaient là, le sourire triste. La jeune fille semblait sur le point de pleurer et ses cheveux châtains, en bataille, témoignaient que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne prenait soin d'elle. Le rouquin en face d'elle exprimait une tristesse incomparable dans son maintien.

**« Ron… IL DOIT REVENIR ! »**

Elle explosa, cela en était trop. Les larmes coulaient à flot et le rouquin se fit devoir de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras.

**« Hermione, viens, on s'en va… »**

Personne ne vit les deux adolescents quitter la pièce précipitamment tellement l'euphorie était grande.

**« Il va être exécuté et il ne sera pas là ! »**

La tristesse de la jeune fille s'était muée en une colère sourde. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et saisit un journal, elle lut le gros titre :

**« Vous-Savez-Qui arrêté. Exécution ce soir. ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE TUER QUELQU'UN ! Il ne le vaut pas… »**

**« Tu sais, il ne mérite que le Baiser du Détraqueur… »**

**« NON ! Te rends-tu compte ? Il perdra sa raison, il ne sera plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il mérite ? »**

**« Il a déchiré trop de famille, trop de vie… EN N'ETANT PLUS QUE CELA, IL NE POURRA PLUS REFLECHIR A CE QU'IL A FAIT ! »**

**« Mais il ne sera plus… »**

**« Ils auraient du l'emprisonner à vie… »**

**« Pour prendre le risque d'une fuite ? »**

**« Après lui avoir retirer ses pouvoirs. »**

**« C'est quasi impossible. »**

**« C'est possible. »**

**« DUMBLEDORE EST MORT ! Lui seul aurait pu ! »**

**« Tu oublis Harry. »**

**"Harry n'est plus…"**

**"NE DIS JAMAIS CELA ! »**

**« Hermione… »**

**« HARRY EST VIVANT ! Compris ? VIVANT ! »**

**« HERMIONE ! Harry a disparu depuis plus d'un an ! Comment peux-tu espérer encore son retour ? »**

**« COMMENT PEUX-TU PERDRE AINSI ESPOIR ? ES-TU VRAIMENT SON AMI ? »**

**« J'AI ATTENDU PLUS D'UN AN ! Il aurait du revenir depuis longtemps… »**

**« Harry est en vie, Ron. »**

**« Je ne sais plus… JE NE SAIS PLUS ! »**

Hermione sembla se calmer quelque peu, elle se leva, regarda par une fenêtre pendant plusieurs minutes. Ron resta à sa place, réfléchissant aux paroles de sa petite amie. Brusquement, celle-ci se retourna, l'air résolu.

**« Ron, ne sens-tu pas un piège ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« C'est trop beau… Le silence se fit qu'il n'osa pas interrompre, il attendit qu'elle reprenne. C'est vrai, Lord Voldemort que jamais personne n'a pu attraper. Et voilà, un jour, capturer par une escouade d'une vingtaine d'auror. Le Ministère nous a menti. Il n'y a pas eu de combat, les aurors n'auraient pu vaincre. »**

**« Pourquoi nous aurait-il menti ? »**

**« Mais pour la gloire ! »**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis reprit.

**« Seulement Harry aurait pu réussir… » Soupira Hermione**

**« Tu veux dire que le Ministère aurait volé la vedette à Harry ? »**

**« C'est tout à fait probable. Après tout, Severus n'avait vu Harry dans le château de Lord Voldemort. »**

Ron grimaça à l'évocation de Severus Rogue. Les rancunes étaient encore fortes envers lui bien qu'il se fut sacrifié pour Hermione et lui lors de leur 6eme année, lorsqu'ils étaient partis à la poursuite d'Harry.

**« Mais… Mais pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas venu nous voir ? Après tout, même s'il devait se cacher, on nous l'aurait quand même dit… Après tout, même Dumbledore était inquiet… Il l'a toujours recherché… Et… »**

**« C'est pour cela qu'il est mort… »** Conclut en sanglot Hermione.

**« Mais alors ? Tu veux dire que le Ministère… »**

**« L'a peut être mis en captivité et l'a entraîné en secret… »**

Le silence… Toujours le silence… Ce blanc qui intervient lors de nombreux moments graves, quand la situation semble désespéré, quand tout ce que l'on croit n'est plus, lorsque l'on ne sait plus ce que l'on doit faire.

Ce silence avait toujours pesé à Ron qui préféra partir dans la cuisine chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il en profita pour en ramener aussi à Hermione qui le gratifia d'un sourire et se mit à dévorer ses sandwichs à pleine dents.

Puis elle se leva.

**« Ron, on doit se préparer. N'oublis pas que nous sommes invités par le Ministère de la Magie a assisté au Baiser du Détraqueur. »**

**« Tu tiens à y aller ? »**

**« Pour Harry, Ron, pour Harry… »**

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant un Ron songeur. Celui-ci finit rapidement ses pâtisseries données gracieusement par Dobby qui s'inquiétait de celui-ci.

**« Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu plus ? Nous sommes désespérés… Ton ennemi va bientôt se faire exécuter. Tu devrais être là pour voir l'assassin de tes parents sombrer… Reviens Harry… Hermione et moi avons besoin de toi, tant de chose se sont passés depuis ton départ… Poudlard est mort. Poudlard est mort pour toi. Nous avons besoin de toi… Le Poudlard que tu connaissais n'est plus… Poudlard est maintenant pris par des Mangemorts… Mangemorts amis du Ministère de la Magie… Tout les « amis des Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe » comme ils disent ont été exclus, peu ont pu rester à Poudlard… Hermione et moi sommes partis étudiés dans le monde Moldus… Heureusement, nous avons réussi à garder nos baguettes et nos livres… Tous ceux qui ont été exclus d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas qui a fait accepter cela… Mais grâce à cela, Hermione et moi avons réussi à continuer nos études et je peux t'affirmer que nous avons un niveau acceptable… Hermione a réussi à nous faire passer nos ASPIC par correspondance, et j'ai réussi à les avoir ! Bien qu'il manque la partie pratique… Nous les avons à moitié mais cela suffit… Du côté Moldus, Hermione et moi avons réussi à entrer dans une haute école, ce qui est extra-ordinaire pour moi ! Harry, la vie a changé depuis ta disparition, plus que tu ne pourrais le croire… Le monde sorcier a besoin de toi pour être comme avant et même mieux. Reviens Harry… Je t'en supplies… J'ai besoin de toi… Hermione a besoin de toi… Le monde sorcier à besoin de toi… Le monde entier a besoin de toi… »**

Sur ces paroles, Ron se précipita vers sa chambre pour se préparer lui aussi.

Ron se préparait toujours quand Hermione descendit, elle avait un aspect plus raisonnable et avait fière allure dans sa robe de sorcière qu'elle n'avait plus porté depuis 6 mois, elle mit sa baguette dans sa ceinture, s'assit dans le canapé et attendit Ron. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se retint de rire en le voyant bien qu'un sourire illumina son visage.

**« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Hermione, tu es resplendissante ! »**

**« Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis 6 mois en robe de sorcier, ça change ! »**

Ron se mit à rire, bien vite rejoint par Hermione. Mais ce rire devint vite nerveux et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur leurs visages.

**« Arrêtons de parler de ça, nous avons tout de même réussi à nous en sortir… Sans Harry… »**

Ron acquiesca. Lui et Hermione séchèrent leurs larmes et Hermione sortit un objet. Ron la regarda pour lui demander pourquoi elle sortait une vieille broche.

**« C'est un Portoloin Ron. »**

**« Quand te l'as t'on envoyé ? »**

**« On ne me l'a pas envoyé, ils m'ont permis d'en faire un. »**

**« Ah. »** Ce fut la seule réponse de Ron.

Elle fit signe à Ron de s'approcher et après que celui-ci eut touché la broche, elle l'activa et ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall du Ministère de la Magie. La fontaine de la Fraternité Magique avait été refaite, l'ancienne ayant été détruite à la fin de leur 5eme année à Poudlard, lors du combat entre Harry et Lord Voldemort. Cela failli leur arracher quelque larme mais ils avaient assez pleuré comme cela et rien ne coula.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols. Il n'y avaient encore peu de monde, l'exécution ayant lieu dans plusieurs heures.

**« Au fait Hermione, lui a t'on fait un procès ? »**

**« Tu connais la justice magique Ron, ils ne font jamais de procès. Lord Voldemort est coupable pour eux, il n'y a rien à prouver. Ils l'ont attrapé hier matin Ron ! Et moins de 48h après, il subit le Baiser du Détraqueur… IL AVAIT DROIT A UN PROCES ! »**

Les gens présents se retournèrent et la regardèrent bizarrement.

**« Chut Hermione… Ce n'est pas le moment d'attirer le regard sur nous… Ils pourrait nous croire… »**

**« Partisans de Lord Voldemort, je sais… Finit-elle dans un murmure. Ceci est un cirque Ron, où est la justice ? Non… Il y a un piège là dessous… »**

Ron se tut. Il réfléchissait lui aussi. Si Hermione voyait un piège, c'est qu'il y en avait un. Et avec comme sujet Lord Voldemort, cela devait être assez grave.

**« Le poteau et la Sang-de-Bourbe… »** Une voix glaciale retentissa dans leurs oreilles.

**« Lucius et Drago Malefoy… »** Hermione leur répondit d'une voix vide.

**« Êtes-vous conviés à l'exécution de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »**

**« En tant que meilleurs amis du Survivant, nous le sommes. »**

**« Du défunt Survivant voulez-vous dire ? »** Sur ces paroles, les Malefoy s'en allèrent, laissant une Hermione songeuse et un Ron médusé.

Ils restèrent quelques temps dans ce couloir, jusqu'à ce que Hermione déclare vouloir aller aux toilettes, Ron l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'attendit quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, on voyait sur son visage qu'elle réfléchissait toujours.

**« Un piège… Défunt Survivant… »** l'entendit murmurer Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le silence et entrèrent dans la grande salle réserver pour l'exécution sans rencontrer personne. Ils trouvèrent leur place au 1er rang sur des bancs situés de chaque côté de la salle, il se trouvait juste en face de la tribune officielle où seuls les Malefoy étaient déjà là. La salle était encore peu remplie mais on pouvait deviner que les personnes les plus importantes du monde Magique seraient présentes.

**« Un piège… »** Ne cessait de murmurer Hermione.

Ron la laissa réfléchir et observa davantage la salle. Celle ci était moyenne bien que la 1ere impression qu'il eu fut une grandeur. Sans doute un sortilège se dit-il. Question sortie, s'il y avait une attaque, personne ne survivrait, il n'y avait qu'une étroite porte ne permettant à personne de sortir. Il se pencha ensuite sur les personnes présentes. Principalement des membres du Ministère et des commerçants importants bien qu'il ne vit pas son frère Fred, George ayant été assassiné lors d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, son cœur se serra à cette pensée, laissant Fred seul à diriger leur commerce de farces et attrapes, par respect pour son frère, il avait gardé le nom de leur boutique. Ron dériva sur sa famille, il ne restait plus grand monde, son père fut tué en même temps que George laissant sa mère seule qui se laissa mourir de chagrin lorsque se fut au tour de Bill d'être assassiné lors de l'attaque de Gringotts. Charlie reçut l'ordre de rester à tout prix en Roumanie dans la réserve de Dragons, Ginny, après s'être fait exclue de Poudlard, partit étudier à Beaubâtons, parlant le français à la grande surprise de Ron. Quand à Percy… Il renia sa famille et continua à travailler au Ministère de la Magie avec Cornélius Fudge. Fudge qui d'ailleurs fut réélue après sa campagne, certes tardives, contre le Mage Noir. Cette pensée le ramena à l'Ordre du Phénix, celle-ci n'existe plus maintenant, tous étant mort et les rares survivants peu nombreux pour la continuer.

Ron soupira. Il s'était passé trop de chose ses deux dernières années.

Il porta de nouveau attention à la salle, celle-ci était quasiment remplie. Il regarda sa montre et vit que l'heure approchée. Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Courage semblait elle dire. Il ne manquait plus que le Ministre et sa « suite ». Ils arrivèrent, suivi de Lord Voldemort entouré d'une dizaine d'auror. Ron trembla, ce n'était pas la 1ere fois qu'il le voyait mais il le faisait toujours tremblé. Il jeta un regard à la salle et vit que quasiment tout le monde avait blêmie. Sauf les Mangemorts.

_Les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent à l'esprit. Un piège ?_

Le Ministre de la Magie et sa suite s'installèrent à leur place respective, les aurors attachèrent le Mage Noir à une chaise en pierre soudainement apparu au centre de la pièce. A peine assit, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour des poignets du Mage Noir. Il semblait tranquille.

_Le mot piège lui courra dans l'esprit…_

Les Détraqueurs entrèrent. Ils étaient trois. Trois grands Détraqueurs, Ron sentit l'effet de leur pouvoir de sa place, il frissonna et il sentit Hermione aussi frissonner. Deux des Détraqueurs se mirent de chaque côté du Mage Noir tandis que le troisième se postait en face. Ils semblaient assuré. Mais les Détraqueurs n'étaient-ils pas du côtés du Mage Noir ?

_C'est un piège… Cette phrase sonna comme une alarme dans son esprit._

Cornélius Fudge fit signe au Détraqueur. Les sourires apparurent sur les visages de tous les sorciers présents, Ron vit un journaliste murmurer vivement à sa Plume à Papote. Le Détraqueur se pencha sur le Mage Noir qui ne cilla aucune fois, il semblait être ailleurs. Peut être l'effet des pouvoirs des trois Détraqueurs.

_PIEGE ! Ce mot s'illumina dans son esprit._

Le Détraqueur releva sa capuche. Ron regarda rapidement chaque Mangemorts. Ils souriaient eux aussi, mais d'une façons différentes des autres. Ce n'était pas normal. Il retourna son attention de nouveau vers le Détraqueur. Plus que 10 cm… 5 cm… Il allait l'embrassé…

Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Qu'ils comprirent. Ils se relevèrent comme une seule personne. Et ce fut d'une même voix qu'ils crièrent. Ce fut à la même vitesse que lui et Hermione se précipitèrent vers le centre de la pièce.

**« NOOOOOOOON ! »**

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le Détraqueur referma sa bouche et aspira l'âme du corps qui semblait se déformer.

Le Détraqueur se releva et s'éloigna avant de se consumer.

**« HARRYYY ! »**

Le corps du Survivant apparu à la place du corps du Mage Noir, tous les sorciers se relevèrent d'un même geste et crièrent d'effroi.

Les chaînes se détachèrent des poignets du Survivant. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur lui et le prirent dans leurs bras. Harry ouvrit des yeux vides, dénués de sentiment et surtout… De vie… Hermione le serra contre son cœur et se mit à sangloter, Ron les prit dans ses bras et se mit lui aussi à laisser couler ses larmes. Harry ne réagissa pas.

Les cris arrivèrent.

**« UNE ATTAQUE ! »**

Ce n'était pas pour le Survivant. Tout le monde l'avait délaissé pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Mais comme Ron l'avait remarqué, la sortie était trop étroite et, sous l'émeute, personne ne put sortir. Et les rares personnes ayant réussi à sortir reculèrent bientôt, les Mangemorts étant arrivés dans le couloir. Ils voulurent rentrer mais on leur ferma la porte au nez.

Des sortilèges interdits résonnèrent dans le couloirs suivis par des cris de douleurs.

Et c'est ensuite qu'ils virent les Mangemorts et les deux Détraqueurs restants à l'autre bout de la salle…

* * *

Super, je fais l'édit (AH! La mise en page était horrible! Et entre-temps, je recoit une review...

Répondrais plus tard


End file.
